


souharu drabbles

by ionlywritefree (Sierra)



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7334353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sierra/pseuds/ionlywritefree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabble + meme requests from tumblr, ratings vary. </p><p>1: 50 shades of grey au, 2: 50 shades of grey au (alternate), 3: future fish au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 50 shades of grey au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon request.

The contract is thorough at thirty-three pages long with sub-clauses to cover everything from arranged days to the contentious issue of water-related activities, but Haruka doesn’t read any of it. He flips to the last page, signs across the dotted line without hesitation, as if he’s certain that everything contained within is what he wants, and hands the clipboard back.

Sousuke refrains from asking, from double-checking _are you sure this is what you want because this isn’t legally binding but I want it, I_ want _it_ —but Haruka does nothing by halves. Sousuke knows by now there’s a higher chance of Gou giving up her laminated platinum _Playgirl_ collection than coercing Haruka into something he doesn’t agree with.

He slides the clipboard onto the desk, thoughts already wandering to what Haruka’s first order of him will be. When Sousuke turns back to face him, he finds the only thing Haruka does with more expediency than breezing through a contract full of sexual stipulations is shed his clothes: the jeans are bunched around his feet, and Haruka’s fingers are thumbing open the last button of Sousuke’s powder-blue shirt. His eyes bore into Sousuke’s as he says, “You said this building has a rooftop pool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://sierrasuke.tumblr.com/) ◇ [twitter](https://twitter.com/sierrasuke)


	2. 50 shades of grey au (alternate)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon request.

The lights in the homewares store are fluorescent, and the glare hurts Haruka’s eyes. It doesn’t seem to bother Sousuke who, as always somewhere between helping and hindering, has situated himself comfortably on one of the display lounges.

Haruka is content to leave him there while he browses the paint aisle, comparing swatches to the picture he took of the kitchen splashback earlier. He nudges Sousuke out of dozing for an opinion, and he gets a confused, bleary look, and a shrug that tells him about as much as ingredient lists written in English. Sousuke mutters, "Grey is grey, so just pick one."

On the way back to the car, with Sousuke still yawning—but carrying six paint tins in his arms without complaint—Haruka considers that while Rin proclaims himself a self-styled expert on interior design and Makoto advises against involving him in the redecoration of their apartment, Rin’s overinvestment in colour co-ordination and his control issues are preferable to Sousuke’s lack of fucks about anything except the very precise arrangement of the foosball table in the back room.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://sierrasuke.tumblr.com/) ◇ [twitter](https://twitter.com/sierrasuke)


	3. future fish au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for ereans.

Basic addition and subtraction has never been Rin’s strong point, but he estimates he’s shared at least a thousand meals with Sousuke in the seventeen-odd years they’ve known each other between kindergarten and university, and then the policy academy, and Rin has seen him distracted from food a grand total of once: when the lure of black-and-sangria, limited-edition Air Jordans in a sports-shop window was stronger than ice cream.

 And now, instead of ignoring Rin (and conversation) in favour of the slab of sizzling beef on the plate in front of him, Sousuke is staring right over the top of Rin’s head, his expression a contradictory mix of (what Rin hopes to high fucking heaven _isn’t_ ) arousal, and confusion.

“That’s the guy,” Sousuke says in a low, breathy growl that sounds like it belongs on a BDSM set, and well the fuck away from Rin’s ears. “It’s the same guy I told you about--what the fuck, he looks different with pants on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://sierrasuke.tumblr.com/) ◇ [twitter](https://twitter.com/sierrasuke)


End file.
